


Make Me a Match

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALL: Different First Meeting - Met Via Matchmaking Service, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When their younger siblings recommend a matchmaker, Kaiba and Jounouchi aren't expecting to actually meet someone, let alone each other.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 37
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Make Me a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulluspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/gifts).



Shizuka sat across the table from her brother, watching him stare off into space. “Katsuya, I’m only going to say this once. Ever since you broke up with Mai, you haven’t been yourself.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled, looking down at his phone.

Shizuka took his hands in hers. “Look at me.” He did. “You need to go out on another date.”

“With who?”

“Anybody! Look, I’ve got a friend who knows a spiritual matchmaker and-- Don’t laugh! I’m serious!”

Jounouchi cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from laughing again. “No, no, I know. Go on with your story.”

She huffed. “She can find you the perfect match, OK? You just have to be open to it.” He rolled his eyes and she squeezed his hand. “What have you got to lose?”

* * *

Mokuba lounged on the sofa in his brother’s office, looking over a file for the next Duel Disk. Kaiba was typing furiously, involved in coding the new program. That’s why he didn’t hear Mokuba when he started talking.

“What?”

“I said, you need to go on a date.”

Kaiba’s fingers froze over the keyboard, his brain shifting hard to track this line of conversation.

“Why?”

Mokuba shrugged. “Because you’re locked in here all day and you’re an adult.”

“I don’t have to go on dates just because I’m an adult, Mokuba.”

“OK, but like, don’t you ever miss human contact?”

“I have you and Isono,” Kaiba said.

“Wow. Your brother and your bodyguard. You’re right, that’s so many people.”

Kaiba side-eyed Mokuba. “Where are you going with this?”

“Go out! Live a little!” Kaiba continued to stare at him. Mokuba sighed. “Also, because the tabloids are having a field day speculating that you’re having some kind of secret affair.”

“So you want me to go out and have a public affair to stop the rumors.”

“Exactly!”

Kaiba shook his head. “And how am I supposed to find this ‘date’, precisely? And if you say, ‘dating app’, I’ll disown you.”

Mokuba laughed. “I’ve got a better idea. I found a matchmaker who--”

“No.”

“Come on! You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I’m not going to a matchmaker,” Kaiba said. “You think we really need those rumors?”

“It’s not a rumor if it’s true,” Mokuba mumbled. Louder, he said, “Anyway, she’s totally discreet. Just give it a try, OK? For me?”

Kaiba looked at him and instantly wished he hadn’t. Mokuba was doing that puppy dog eyes thing he’d learned as a child and somehow never grew out of.

Kaiba sighed in defeat. “All right. What’s the number?”

Mokuba grinned. “Awesome. Besides, what have you got to lose?”

* * *

“Madame Ito will be with you shortly,” the receptionist said.

Bowing, she showed Jounouchi to a small room down a narrow hallway. She was pretty, in a floppy sort of way. Not that she wasn’t neat--she was--but she had a certain relaxedness about her dress that made her fit into this odd sort of mystical place.

Alone in a room with only a table and two chairs, and surrounded by heavy drapes, Jounouchi felt claustrophobic. Jewels and beads hung everywhere, along with talismans and charms. The table had a deep red cloth draped over it, but nothing else on it. The chair cushions were the same red as the drapes, a little bit brighter than the tablecloth.

One of the drapes parted and a small, papery old lady entered. She bowed to him and took the seat opposite him.

“Madame Ito?” Jounouchi asked.

“Yes. You are here for matchmaking.”

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck. “Ha, yeah, uh, my sister, you know--”

“Don’t worry. I have helped many find their true love.”

Jounouchi bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. “Sure. So, what do you need, my blood type? My sign?”

She took his hand, her delicate fingers tracing so gently over his hand it tickled. “Your heart was broken recently. A blonde woman. You’re looking for change, not for something better, just different.”

She smiled and looked up at him. He noticed her teeth were cracked. “Wait here, young man. I want to introduce you to someone.”

Jounouchi nodded, concerned, but did as he was told.

She went out through the drape entrance, and a few minutes later, a tall man entered through the door. He was wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit that made his pale skin stand out like a light. Jounouchi thought he looked like a salaryman, but something about him screamed more money than that.

Like, big money.

Money man sat across from him. Although the glasses hid his eyes completely, Jounouchi had the distinct impression that the guy was looking him over. The silence was getting awkward, so Jounouchi introduced himself.

“Occasional dueling partner of Mutou Yuugi, secondary duelist,” the other man said. “Often seen in the company of Kujaku Mai, back when she still dueled.”

Jounouchi blinked. “You knew who I was?”

The corner of money man’s mouth twitched up. “I recognize your name.”

“I don’t suppose you’re gonna give me yours.”

“I can’t here,” he said.

Jounouchi snorted. “What are you, yakuza?”

Money man raised an eyebrow. “More important.”

“But you were in the dueling circles?”

“I was.”

Jounouchi frowned. There was something in that voice that sounded familiar. Maybe it was the sound of general disdain for everything.

“Did we ever duel?”

“I wouldn’t have wasted my time.”

“Wow! OK.” Jounouchi stood. “Well, it’s been great, but I gotta go.”

Money man stood and moved past him, bumping into Jounouchi slightly as he left. Jounouchi rolled his eyes. Gee, somebody was in a hurry.

He jammed his hands into his pockets, only to find something in one of them. He pulled out a now-smashed business card.

_Kaiba Seto, CEO and President, Kaiba Corporation_

Oh.

Well, damn.

* * *

Kaiba was working when his secretary announced an appointment.

“I don’t have any,” Kaiba said, still typing with the hand not operating the intercom.

“He says he’s your…date?”

Kaiba looked up at the door, as if he could see through the oak panels.

“Send him in,” he said, after too long a moment.

The doors unlocked and Jounouchi walked in.

“Hey, so, uh, you gave me your card?”

“Yes.”

Jounouchi nodded, looking around the office. “You didn’t have your cell on there.”

“I don’t give it away,” Kaiba said, realizing fraction too late what he’d just implied. “My number.”

“I get that,” Jounouchi said. If he noticed the faint flush on Kaiba’s cheeks, he didn’t comment on it. He just stood there.

“Sit.”

“I’ll pretend there was a ‘please’ there,” Jounouchi said, taking the chair on the other side of the desk.

Kaiba went back to his work, staring pointedly at his screen, definitely not watching Jounouchi out of the corner of his eye.

“You just gonna work, or what?” Jounouchi asked.

“You interrupted me,” Kaiba said, belatedly realizing he’d been typing the same code since Jounouchi entered his office. Sighing, he put aside his keyboard and looked at Jounouchi. “I can give you five minutes.”

“Gee, can you spare it.”

Kaiba pressed his lips together. “Are you always so arrogant?”

Jounouchi laughed. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Kaiba said.

“Neither do you, but you still called me ‘arrogant’.”

“This isn’t going to work,” Kaiba said, standing.

“I thought I was gonna get five minutes!”

Kaiba came around the desk. “What do you want, compensation for your time?”

“If you’ve got a few hundred to spare.”

Kaiba snorted. Jounouchi grinned and stood to meet him.

“You’re right, Kaiba. This isn’t going to work out,” Jounouchi said. “You’re too rich.”

“And you’re not my type.”

“Or you mine.”

“Good. Then that’s settled.”

“Yep.”

They stared at each other silently, nearly nose to nose.

When they told their siblings later, it was always the other who’d moved first. Whatever the case, when they moved apart, they were holding each other and panting from one hell of a kiss.

Kaiba’s usually pale face was red, and Jounouchi had somehow pinned him against his own desk.

“I could be persuaded to give you a little longer,” Kaiba said.

Jounouchi grinned toothily. “Good. I think I’ve got a few minutes to spare, anyway.”


End file.
